Passing the Torch
by Madfrost
Summary: I feel like I should help them, I want to help them…but I can’t.  Yamato helps to soothe Tai's fears for his sister and the other new Digidestined.


**_Hey!!! Madfrost here. Welcome to my first fanfic. Feel free to leave me a review to let me know what you think!_**

**Title:** Passing the Torch

**Author:** Madfrost

**Series/Setting:** Digimon, Season 2. This is meant to take place after that one episode where Tai and Kari talk, I think the episode is somewhere around "A Very Digi-Christmas"/

**Summary:** "I feel like I should help them, I want to help them…but I can't." Yamato helps to soothe Tai's fears for his sister and the other new Digi-destined.

**Disclaimer:** At this time I hold no rights Digimon. This story is a purely fictional creation from my own imagination.

**First Posted:** 27 June 2007

* * *

I feel like I should help them, I want to help them…but I can't. I can't help thinking about this as I glance towards my sister's face. I want to help her…I want to protect her…but I can't. What can I do? 

"You OK, Tai?"

"Hmmm," my thoughts are broken by someone waving their hand in my face. This happened so suddenly that I stumble backwards out of the chair I was sitting in. I quickly glance over to see if my stumbling awoke my sister, but she's still fast asleep.

"I see TK isn't the only one enjoying an afternoon snooze."

"Shhh. You'll wake her." I usher Matt out of the room and into the living room giving us a chance to talk without waking my sister.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" he asks giving me the famous Matt Ishida smirk.

"Matt…" I respond by giving him my best impression of the Matt Ishida 'cut to the chase' look.

"I just wanted to talk…see how you were handling this. Everyone knows how protective of Kari you are…the group nominated me to convince you not to do anything rash."

I should have known. So the entire group was in on this.

"I just can't get over it. Do you think there ready? Do you think they can handle this? I mean sure they took down the Digimon Emperor, but this is something different…now they're dealing with truly evil _digimon_…Digimon who don't care that they're just kids…Digimon who will destroy them without a second thought. I almost lost Kari last time we were in the Digital World, but at least I was there to do everything I could to keep her safe now I can't do anything. I feel so helpless. It's…"

"Frightening. I know how you feel. It seems like we've got it so easy. While were all out there having fun and living normal lives, TK and Kari are out there fighting for their lives _again_. It just seems unfair."

I forgot about that. TK. I wasn't the only older brother who had to watch his sibling face death. I remember back when we first got to the digital world. TK was always the first thing on Matt's mind…though he wouldn't always show it. TK probably has more emotional scars from our first trip than anyone else. He was the only one of us who lost their digimon partner.

"Do you think that there's anything we can do to help them, Matt? Do you think there's anyway we can make this easier on them…on all of them…they're all pretty young and inexperienced when it comes to this sort of thing."

"Well you know in a way they almost have it easier than we did?" I can't help but give him a questioning look at that remark. Seeing this Matt chooses to elaborate, "They can go back and forth between both worlds. If ever one of them gets seriously injured they're only a computer away from a hospital. Whenever things get too hard for them they can always make an easy retreat back to the safety of their rooms. Not to mention they have us…The experienced, wise, older role models for this new group of heroes." Matt gave me a smirk as he said the last bit.

"Matt, you're forgetting that they also have to deal with the pressures of being normal kids. We had it easy, all we had to worry about was saving the digital world…they have to worry about school, family, friends, normal everyday problems, and on top of it all try and find some way to save another dimension from crazy monsters!"

"That's why they have us, Tai. We can cover for them, we can teach them; we can help them. We may not be _the_ Digidestined anymore, but we still are digidestined. If ever they need some back up on anything, whether it be school, friends, sports, or saving the Digital World, we'll be there to help."

I smile at that. He's right. The six of them (well twelve if you count the digimon) aren't fighting alone. They've got the twelve of us behind them, not to mention their families, and all are digital pals in the digital world. They've got the power of Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Reliability, Love, Sincerity, Hope, and Light (not to mention Kindness) behind them. Every step of the way.

"Give it to Matt Ishida to find someway to cheer me up. I congratulate doctor, I feel 100 better."

"That's good to hear. So I take it I can tell the others you're not going to go and do something drastic to make us all come gallivanting to your rescue?"

"Ha Ha…very funny Matt. But come on we've got no time to be joking around…we've got a job to do."

"And what would that be," he asks as he watches me pick up my coat and pick up my shoes.

"Training. Those guys got it easy. It's time we toughened them up a bit, teach them what it means to be a digidestined. I say we pit Greymon against X-Veemon… Davis needs to be taken down a few pegs. What do you say to calling the others…we're wasting precious training time. KARI WAKE UP! GET A MOVE ON! IT'S TRAINING TIME!!!"

I glance over at Matt's smirking face.

"Same old Tai, some things never change."

* * *

**_So thanks for reading. As I said above, feel free to give me any comments/suggestions. Thanks to all of you who review, and special thanks to my sister for being my beta._**


End file.
